Oh the Joy of being Roxanne
by hem hem no
Summary: Roxanne Simms was the perfect sister for any brother; she went through life with her head down and kept low staying out of trouble. But then something happened that made them drift apart. Reid/OC & Tyler/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This should be more detailed but my prologues are always kind of. . . erm suckish. And there's M rated stuff in here which I suck at but hey, I tried. **

**Prologue: The Beginning of My Horrible Existence**

It was Roxanne Katrina Simms's fourteenth birthday and things were going great, perfectly well. The party had been a hit and she was rejoicing in the fact that she had just turned fourteen. It had been an amazing day but like all great things it had come to an end. But Roxanne wasn't sorry to see it end. She had just had a marvelous day with her friends and family. And she had gotten everything she had wanted for presents.

She had been in the shower when it happened. The door had been silently opened and then slowly closed. It had been Reid, her brother Tyler's best friend who had been staying for the night, who had entered the room. She had been both surprised and embarrassed and had told Reid to close his eyes because she was taking a shower. To her horror, Reid had said he had known that and that had been why he had came in to talk to her. Roxanne would have asked him how he had gotten in when the door had been locked but she knew that he had used his powers.

She turned the shower off and grabbed a fluffy white towel to put around herself. She then stepped out of the shower. Reid was walking towards her. He kept saying things like she had grown up so quickly and how she was so beautiful in a comforting soft manner. He had reached her and quickly pinned her against the shower's glass door muttering that she was his sweet precious girl and other such nonsense.

He began peppering kisses along her jaw, neck, and shoulders. He attacked her mouth aggressively. His frantic kisses were reluctantly returned by her whose kisses had very little or no emotion behind them. Soon, his shirt came off and her towel slipped to the floor.

Before long the heated, frantic, hot and heavy make out session turned to something so much more. Reid slipped off his pajama pants and positioned Roxanne more comfortably against him and the glass. He lifted her up and placed her legs around his waist.

That was when Roxanne realized what he was about to do. Reid sensing her hesitation whispered sweet words of encouragement into her ear while nipping and sucking on her lobe. Roxanne cleared her throat and tried to reason with Reid. He captured her mouth in a mind blowing kiss not giving her the chance to speak.

Reid fondled her and kissed her softly up and down the length of her neck to her stomach. He shifted her against him and suddenly plunged himself into her barely giving Roxanne a moment to react. Roxanne bit down hard on Reid's shoulder in pain, tears falling down her face, she choked back a sob, trying to keep herself from screaming in pain.

That was how they had been found by Tyler, who had wanted to use the restroom. After stating the obviously, 'you guys just did it? with each other? oh wow. . .'. He rasied his eyebrows at Reid who shrugged. Tyler left to let them change in privacy and then said 'oh, yeah Mom wants to see the two of you.'

Roxanne got dressed quietly and ignored the hand Reid had given her. She opened the door and slowly started walking towards her mother's office. Reid quickly quickened his pace and put an arm around Roxanne which she shrugged off and sped up.

When Roxanne and Tyler's mother Angelina Blake Simms asked them what they were doing Reid answered. He said they had been fooling around because Roxanne felt as though she had grown up and had wanted some action. Her mother and Tyler had accepted Reid's explanation without even asking Roxanne for her side of the story. Tears went down Roxanne's face the only person that even cared about her was the one she didn't want to have fussing over her. Reid kept on looking back at her worriedly. She laughed darkly inside he probably just didn't want her to tell them what really had happened.

A few days later, Roxanne was called to her mother's office. She had been told that she was transferring to a school in New York to avoid any distractions that she might face in Ipswich, Massachusetts. They were to be going to New York the following week so Roxanne could get settled in.

Once in New York, Roxanne found out that her mother had never planned for her to go to school there instead she was to take a flight to California where she was to be living with her mother's friend Claire Andre and start high school at the sophisticated private high school there.

**...**

She had arrived at a red brick beautiful mansion with pale green shutters and white trimming all around the house. A butler greeted her at the door saying that her hostess would be with her in a moment. She looked around the home feeling uncomfortable, since she was a stranger.

A beautiful girl with brown hair greeted her saying that she was her host and she was delighted to have Roxanne with her. It turned out that Roxanne's mother's friend Claire was away at France and would be for the next three years but would drop by every month to check up on Roxanne and her daughter Dominique who had greeted her. Dominique as she liked to be called, which Roxanne soon found out was the youngest of three children one of her brothers Anthony was in New York playing at Carnegie Hall he had completed his education at Julliard two years ago, he was twenty-six. The other Andre also a boy, Kendrick was twenty-two and studying at UC Berkeley towards becoming a doctor. Roxanne had been impressed and asked if that put a lot of pressure on the youngest Andre.

Dominique had laughed and said that she was the most successful in all three off them because even though she was only 15 she had completed high school and was working on getting her master's degree in pharmacy and was a chairman for Andre cosmetics a company owned by her mother.

**...**

Dominique had been worried about Roxanne who had been very nauseous right before school started. She suggested skipping the first day so she could have Roxanne taken to the doctor's.

It took a very long time. The doctor asked Roxanne if she had been sexually active recently. Dominique's eyes sparked with curiosity. The doctor asked her to go outside. Roxanne muttered yes. 'well Miss Simms I don't know how to tell you this but you're pregnant.'

'you don't say.'

'so what are you going to do about the child.'

Roxanne could never abort a child but the thought that it was Reid's child almost made her want to say yes. But she knew that she would be dead by the time the Sons of Ipswich and their families were through with her for killing one of their own.

**...**

Roxanne was homeschooled for ninth grade, first because she couldn't go to school since she was pregnant and then because little Alexander had wanted his mommy to be with him.

But life was great, Roxanne and Dominique lived on their own with basically no adult supervision except for the butler due to the fact that Mr. Andre was always busy with his job as a lawyer to several important people in society and Mrs. Andre was always in one country or another busy having a cultural rendezvous with one place and then another.

Roxanne had just finished junior year in high school and both she and Dominique were ready for the summer.

And then she had gotten the letter that just made everything she had worked hard for these three years irrelevant.

Angelina Blake Simms was back to be Roxanne's mother, and this time it seemed like Angelina wanted to be Roxanne's mother for good. She had sent a letter requesting Roxanne's presence in Ipswich, Massachusetts. She wanted to play mother to the daughter she had abandoned and ignored and had probably told her son to react the same way towards Roxanne as her.

Far worse she wanted her daughter to go to Spencer Academy for senior year. She asked that her daughter move back immediately, but at least she gave her daughter the choice of staying or not staying at the Simms Mansion. To some it would seem like she was being a considerate mother. But actually she was far far worse; she didn't want her daughter to live with her.

Oh yes Roxanne Simms was going back to Ipswich, but that didn't mean anyone had to know about.

...

**Sounds** _**like**_ **a** _**pretty**_ **bull** _**story**_ **doesn't** _**it?**_ **All **_**full**_ **of** _**sad**_ **crap **_**about**_ **a** _**pathetic**_ **girl's** _**life?**_ **I'd** _**normally**_ **agree** _**with**_ **you** _**because**_ **those **_**are**_ **my **_**first**_ **thoughts **_**about**_ **any **_**story**_ **filled **_**with**_ **hardship,** _**and**_ **depressions,** _**and**_ **whatnot.**

_**But**_ **this** _**time**_ **it's** _**different.**_ **Because **_**I**_ **can **_**actually**_ **relate **_**to**_ **Roxanne** _**Simms**_ **and** _**her**_ **pain **_**and**_ **sadness.**

_**You**_ **see,**_** I**_ **am** _**that**_ **girl,** _**Roxanne**_ **Simms.** _**The**_ **person** _**in**_ **this** _**prologue**_ **that** _**went**_ **through** _**with**_ **everything** _**written**_ **here.** _**Life**_ **sucks** _**doesn't**_ **it?**

_**And**_ **I** _**still**_ **don't **_**know**_ **what **I **did **_**that**_ **was **_**so**_ **bad** _**that**_ **karma **_**just**_ **had **_**to**_ **give** _**me**_ **a** _**freaking**_ **punch** _**in**_ **the **_**face**_ **and **_**not**_ **just** _**the**_ **'black** _**eye**_ **punch'** _**but**_ **the **_**'huge**_, **square** _**in**_ **the** _**middle**_ **of** _**your**_ **face;** _**nose**_ **cracking,** _**jaw**_ **breaking,** _**teeth**_ **getting** _**knocked**_ **out,** _**lip**_ **bleeding **_**punch'**_ **oh** _**and**_ **let** _**me**_** just** _**tell**_ **you** _**it**_ **is** _so__**much**_** more** _**than**_ **the** _**pain**_ **you** _**get**_ **from** _**the**_ **skin** _**around**_ **your** _**eye**_ **blackening** _**and**_ **bruising** _**and**_ **swelling** _**up**_ **'til** _**you**_ **can** _**hardly**_ **see.**

_**Pathetic**_ **isn't** _**it?**_ **How** _**the**_ **universe **_**just**_ **loves** _**some**_ **people **_**and**_ **then **_**totally**_ **decides** _**to**_ **hate **_**others?**_ **Yeah? **_**Well**_ **I'm** _**one**_ **of **_**those**_ **people** _**that's**_ **got** _**it**_ **bad.**

_**Oh**_ **the **_**joy**_ **of** _**being**_ **Roxanne.** _**Well**_ **from** _**my**_ **point** _**of**_ **view** _**it's**_ **pretty** _**horrible**_ **but** it **would** _**be**_ **completely** _**horrible**_ **if** I **didn't** _**have**_ **Dominique** _**or**_ **the** _**nonexistent**_ **Andres**, _**or**_ **Lily** _**The**_ **Babysitter** _**that's**_ **Dominique's** _**older**_ **'sister',** _**or**_ **the** _**butler**_ **whose** _**name**_ **I** _**still**_ **don't** _**know,**_ **or** _**those**_ **months** _**in**_ **California** _**that**_ _really_ **healed** _**me.**_ **And** _**without**_ **one** _**other**_ **person** _**whose**_ **smiles** _**and**_ **words** _**get**_ **me** _**up**_ **and** _**out**_ **of** _**bed**_ **each** _**day**_ **ready** _**for**_ **whatever** _**hits**_ **me.**

_**I**_ **guess** _**the**_ **devil's** _**spawn**_ **actually** _**did**_ **one** _**decent**_ **thing** _**in**_ **his** _**stupid**_ **life** _**by**_ **giving** me **Alex.** _**But**_ **that** _**still**_ **doesn't** _**mean**_ **I** _**forgive**_ **him** _**for**_ **what** _**he**_ **did** _**and**_ **it** _**certainly**_ **doesn't** _**mean**_ _**that**_ **I've** _**stopped**_ **hating** _**him**_.

**I'm** _**Roxanne**_ **Simms** _**and**_ **this** _**is**_ **my** _**story.**_

**Enjoy!**

**R**_**oxanne **_**S**_**imms**_

**Oh the perks of being an FF writer having nothing better to do. You know what to do read, like, dislike, hate, loathe, love. . . review and EXPRESS yourselves!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Little late but its here. I'm in Vegas! Watched Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows part 2 with my besties for the second time and Monte Carlo for the fifth. Why can't I have a hot Australian Riley? Or a French Theo? Or a dangerous Reid? Or an adorable Tyler? Feeling men deprived. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: Coming Home <span>**

I woke up woke up gasping. It was the same nightmare. The one that had been disturbing my sleep for the past two years. My fourteenth birthday.

But surprisingly enough what were worse were the days I didn't have that nightmare. I would woke up, thinking of Tyler sleeping in the bedroom two doors down and Mom in her office working on something important. And then I would realize that I was in California and Tyler and my relationship would never again be the same.

I glanced at the clock, it was 6:05, I didn't think I would be able to sleep after the nightmare so I got up. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower. I shuddered; I don't think taking a shower would particularly help me because I mostly blame what had happened on me because I had decided to take a shower instead of being a good girl and going to sleep.

I sometimes did wonder what would have happened if I was asleep in my bedroom. I didn't doubt the fact that Reid would open that lock but maybe if he had seen me asleep he would have left me alone. And maybe we could have had a normal relationship and then if it worked out we would have had Alex ten years later or something.

I wrapped my long black hair into a towel. I've never cut it since the incident; I used it a sort of a shield to hide me from people's questioning glances.

I'm out of the shower an hour later and head to the kitchen to make breakfast. After making two dozen chocolate chip pancakes I go the Alex's room to wake him up.

"Mommy!" said Alex sleepily reaching towards me.

"Good morning sweetheart," I said lifting him up and taking him to the kitchen.

"Hello!" said Dominique cheerfully.

"Ugh, don't even!" I moaned.

"Don't be like that! We have to be bright and happy so we can go to the court to change Simms to Blake," she said carefully so Alex wouldn't get that I was changing my name.

"When is Lily coming?" I asked.

Just then the front door was opened loudly and a silky voice said, "Hello? Where are you guys?"

"In the kitchen!" shouted Dominique.

"Hey little sis," said Lily ruffling Dominique's perfected straight brown hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Dominique said covering her head with her hands, "And you're only 7 months older."

"Still older, and I'm 18" shrugged Lily running a hand through her short dark red dyed hair.

Dominique rolled her eyes, "ready to roll?"

"Of course," I said, prying Alex away from Lily so I could give him a proper good bye.

**...**

We had to wait all morning for our case. When we had finally been called I was so worried. But I need not have been. Dominique was holding my hand in a reassuring way.

Well it was official, as of Tuesday, June 13; I was now Roxy Katrina Blake. The rest of the week went up in a blur as Dominique and I packed up our things for the move to Massachusetts.

I was clearing out my desk when Dominique came in my room. She picked up a framed picture that was lying on my bed haphazardly atop of other things.

"Who is this gorgeous piece of hotness?" asked Dominique propping herself on top of the mirrored dresser.

"Who?" I asked distractedly.

"Him?" she said hopping off the dresser to wave the picture in my face.

"Tyler?" I said, seeing a blurry picture of a figure with dark brown hair.

"Who?"

"Give me that!" I said, "I can't see it properly if you keep on waving it back and forth."

She handed me the picture.

"Yup, that's Tyler, although I don't think he looks like that anymore. You know two years _have _passed."

"You sound annoyed," observed Dominique.

"Well of course I am! That jerk doesn't even contact me! Once! At all in two years! Doesn't even beat up Reid! What kind of a brother doesn't beat up his best friend for having sex with his sister even if the sister wanted it! Does he truly not care about me? You know what? I don't care. Because I'm done, done with him, done with my so called family, done with Ipswich. Done caring; I hate that place and each and every one of them!"

Dominique crinkled her forehead in thought, "want me to ruin him?"

"Dominique. . ."

"What? It's a good idea, I can ruin him and you won't have his back. Just like his best friend ruined you and he just stood there and did nothing."

"You'd do that for me?" I asked warily, "I mean you just said he's hot."

Dominique shrugged, "you're right a person's appearance can change a lot in two years. And besides there are always other guys, but you don't have other brothers."

"You are so sweet," I said.

Dominique kneeled down to the floor where I was and gave me a hug, "hey! That's what best friends are for!"

"Yeah," I muttered.

**...**

"Bye, erm. . ." I trailed off looking at the Andre's butler in embarrassment.

"Nigel, Miss," said in his slight British accent the butler, or I suppose Nigel.

I grinned, "Well I guess this is good bye."

"Fear not, Miss Blake, I'm sure I'll see you sometime in the near future, after all, you are part of this family and it is my job to serve the Andres." Said Nigel all mysteriously.

"Right!" I nodded, "Well take care," I said clapping him on the back.

"Right! Yes you too, Miss Blake."

"Well what are we waiting for?" hollered Dominique from the car, her precious black Lexus RX.

"Yeah!" said Lily flipping her red bangs away from her face.

In the second row, Alex was sleeping peacefully in his car/ booster seat.

I got into the passenger seat and fiddled with the radio.

"Stop!" said Lily.

The song playing was Coming Home by Dirty Money featuring Skylar Grey.

_I'm coming home_  
><em>I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Tell the World I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<em>  
><em>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Tell the World that I'm coming<em>

_[Diddy]_  
><em>Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong<em>  
><em>(I'm back baby)<em>  
><em>I feel like there's nothing that I can't try<em>  
><em>And if you with me put your hands high<em>  
><em>(put your hands high)<em>  
><em>If you ever lost a light before, this one's for you<em>  
><em>And you, the dreams are for you<em>

_I hear "The Tears of a Clown"_  
><em>I hate that song<em>  
><em>I feel like they talking to me when it comes on<em>  
><em>Another day another Dawn<em>  
><em>Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone<em>  
><em>What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on<em>  
><em>Its easy to be Puff, it's harder to be Sean<em>  
><em>What if the twins ask why I ain't marry their mom (why, damn!)<em>  
><em>How do I respond?<em>  
><em>What if my son stares with a face like my own<em>  
><em>And says he wants to be like me when he's grown<em>  
><em>Shit! But I ain't finished growing<em>  
><em>Another night the inevitable prolongs<em>  
><em>Another day another Dawn<em>  
><em>Just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'<em>  
><em>Another lie that I carry on<em>  
><em>I need to get back to the place I belong<em>

_[Dirty Money - Chorus]_  
><em>I'm coming home<em>  
><em>I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Tell the World I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<em>  
><em>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Tell the World that I'm coming<em>

_[Diddy - Verse 2]_  
><em>"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song<em>  
><em>Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone<em>  
><em>And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it<em>  
><em>And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it<em>  
><em>But you felt it and still feel it<em>  
><em>And money can't make up for it or conceal it<em>  
><em>But you deal with it and you keep ballin'<em>  
><em>Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'<em>  
><em>Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love<em>  
><em>But we've been living as friends<em>  
><em>So you've been a guest in your own home<em>  
><em>It's time to make your house your home<em>  
><em>Pick up your phone, come on<em>

_[Dirty Money - Chorus]_  
><em>I'm coming home<em>  
><em>I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Tell the World I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<em>  
><em>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Tell the World that I'm coming<em>

_[Diddy - Verse 3]_  
><em>"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song<em>  
><em>Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong<em>  
><em>I thought I told y'all that we won't stop<em>  
><em>We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks<em>  
><em>It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy<em>  
><em>Drove me away than embraced me<em>  
><em>Forgave me for all of my shortcomings<em>  
><em>Welcome to my homecoming<em>  
><em>Yeah it's been a long time coming<em>  
><em>Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles<em>  
><em>Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs<em>  
><em>Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)<em>  
><em>And here I stand, a better man! (A better man)<em>  
><em>Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)<em>

_[Dirty Money - Chorus]_  
><em>I'm coming home<em>  
><em>I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Tell the World I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<em>  
><em>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Tell the World that I'm coming<em>

Ironic wasn't it? I thought darkly. The exact opposite of what I was thinking.

**...**

The plane ride was long, even though we were in first class. I don't know why Lily and Dominique insisted on coming with me.

"I told you already! I want to be your wingman erm wing_wo_man? Nah. I have your back that's why I'm going to school with you. Oh, and to ruin Tyler. No biggie."

"And I told you already! I got a part-time job to give lectures at high schools about careers! That and a job at the Cambridge University library. I'm raising money for my epic tour of Europe." Said Lily.

Dominique leaned towards me and whispered, "Her boyfriend goes to Harvard whoops I meant ex-boyfriend."

I looked at Lily, "Lily you've never told me much about your life."

Lily raised her eyebrows, "you haven't told me yours."

"But you know what happened." I protested.

"No, I only know the outcome of your 'what ever happened to you'," said Lily making quotation marks with her fingers.

I raised a perfect eyebrow, "which is?"

"Alex!"

"Ha, funny!" said Dominique snorting.

"What is?" asked Lily and I.

"Harvard boy, he's blonde and named Aleks a coinkidink if I ever saw one," cackled Dominique.

I turned to Lily, "please tell me that's not why you babysit my child."

"It's not," said Lily waving a hand, "His name is spelled A-L-E-K-S, and that is _not _why I'm here! I'm here because we're the three musketeers and really I'd kill you both if you left me behind."

"Fair point," I said.

"Yes," agreed Lily.

"I still want to know about your life!" I said.

"I'll tell you when the time is right if you tell me when the time is right," said Lily stubbornly, thinking I wouldn't give in.

"Fine!" I huffed, "I tell you when _'the time is right'_," I said mockingly.

"Hey, no one did tell me about the living conditions," said Lily.

"Oh, Roxy and I got a _sweet _four bed, two bath, plus living and kitchen. . . Wait for it, wait for it, apart. . . ment." She said singing the last bit in a high tone.

"We knew you were going to say apartment."

"Why put a space between it?"

"Why sing it?"

"You two," Dominique said sadly shaking her head.

"I'm guessing she left out the room part in bed, bath, and living," said Lily.

"Yup!" I sighed.

"Hey, Dom you _did _get to put your car in the storage plane, right?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, but a different one from the one we have all our things in," said Dominique dejectedly.

"I take that it's gonna take awhile," I said.

"Five weeks!" moaned Dominique.

"Get a rental," suggested Lily.

"That's like betraying my car!"

"No it isn't it's called giving your car a much deserved vacation," said Lily.

"Oh Lexus Rar Ex how I miss thee," moaned Dominique.

"Hey, Dom I dare you to get a red Porsche Boxter S," I said.

"Yeah! And use it for the entire first semester at Spencer's!" cheered Lily.

"Fine, I dare Roxy to ride a silver motorcycle to school the entire first semester and Lily ride sidecar!"

"No!" said Lily, "take my part of the bet off!"

"No keep it, I agree to Dom's so it has to be fair," I said.

"First one to lose has to get it with a guy of the winner's choosing?" asked Dominique.

"Deal, Lily, you get to judge," I said.

"Yay! By the way you guys can pick your ride but it has to be within the requirements." Said Lily.

"Hardtop, Ruby Red Metallic, 19" sport design wheels, leather seats, beige interior, BOSE surround sound, silent air conditioner, and my family shopper is getting in touch with it in 10 minutes." Said Dominique excitedly.

"And you still long your Lexus more?" asked Lily dubiously.

"Of course I do!"

"Dude, that's gonna cost you like $72, 000," I said.

"I can afford it," said Dominique, "and it's not like I'm going to keep it."

"What should I get?" I asked.

"Erm. . . I'm putting my shopper on it, I don't know much about bikes," said Dominique.

"Okay," I said slowly and warily.

"Hey look we're landing!" chirped Lily.

"How are we going to our place?" I asked.

"I told you, the Boxter S you guys dared me to get, duh!" said Dominique.

"Alright then," said Lily.

**...**

"We have one weekend of vacation left what do you suppose we do?" asked Lily.

We had been it Massachusetts for a while and school was starting on August 17th.

"I dunno wanna hit the clubs?" asked Dominique.

"Dude we hit every single one of them, leaving our neighbors with Alex," I protested.

"Yeah, how about something that we can all do!" demanded Lily.

"Pretend to be a lesbian family?" asked Dominique.

"NO!" Lily and I shrieked.

"God, you two are _so_ not cool, think of all the gay, bi, lesbian, and transgender people, _yeah_ you guys should be a little more understanding,' said Dominique knowingly.

"I'm sorry but were you always this big of a jerk?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Lily, "you just didn't notice it."

"On the up side, there's a _par-tay _at the quarry, whaddya say we go," asked Dominique.

"Whaddya say we don't," I said.

"You're no fun!"

"Um, how about we. . . head to Nicky's," said Lily.

"What the fuck is that?" demanded Dominique wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Wait," I said, "I know this," I snapped my fingers, "It's. . . " Lily and Dominique began mimicking me and snapped their fingers, "a. . . " "Erm. . ." "Bar. . . at which everyone at Spencers hangs."

"What a boring place!" said Dominique.

"You lived here?" asked Lily.

"Yes,"

"You have so much more self control then I would have ever had," she said.

"I'm getting the vibe that I might be spending every weekend in New York." said Dominique.

"Wonderful," said Lily.

"Hey, going to Nicky's is a good idea because if everyone is at the Quarry party then we can get to know what we're facing on the first day better." I said.

Dominique shrugged, "you have a point."

"Let me get this straight, so the Kings of the school are. . . " Lily trailed off.

"Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry," I said, "Tyler Simms," I spat, "and Reid Garwin," I sneered.

"And the Queens?" asked Lily.

"Well, the queens _would _be the girls dating the Sons of Ipswich, which are the four people I've mentioned before. But only Pogue is dating someone; Kate Tunney." I said.

"Douches of the school?" asked Dominique.

"Aaron Abbot, and his cronies, and his _girlfriend _Kira Snyder and her posse of wannabes."I said.

"We're good." Said Dominique.

"We're still going to Nicky's!" said Lily,

**...**

Nicky's was alright. Certainly not the best place I've been to but it _was _a bar. A couple of college students playing pool looked at us. A lot.

"Are you as creeped out as I am?" asked Lily half an hour later.

"This place blows!" whined Dominique, "they don't even have decent looking blokes!"

"British accent?" asked Lily.

Dominique nodded, "it's my new thing, I'm going to try it at school and see how long I last."

"Hey, it's Sunday," said Lily.

"Brava, Lily, you've finally mastered the days of the week," said Dominique with a strong accent.

Lily glared at her, "You know I'm so glad, that I'm not in high school. Because you know looking hung over and sleep deprived is certainly not going to make the best impression on your classmates is it?" said Lily.

"Damn you!" snarled Dominique, "why are you always the voice of reason?" she moaned banging her head against the counter.

"Yes!" I said sarcastically, "I so care about the reactions of people towards me whom I hate."

"Give it a rest, you two. I'm calling it a night," Lily waved at a waiter put down a couple of twenties and dragged us out of there.

"I'm guess you two are glad you didn't get dorms?" said Lily.

"Of course!" said Dominique.

"If anybody asks," I said.

"I'm Alex's Auntie who's taking care of him because his mom is busy," answered Lily.

"Yeah," I said.

"Which technically true," said Dominique approvingly.

"G'night?" I said heading to Alex's room where he was asleep.

"Good night!" said Dominique, thudding me on the back.

"Good night sleep tight don't let the bedbugs bite!" chimed Lily, bless her.

**...**

"Good night, Alex," I said rocking him in the chair.

"Good night Mommy," he said sleepily placing a kiss on my cheek.

I smiled, before long, Alex had fallen asleep.

I went to bed wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a camisole.

**_Please, _****God _if _you_ really _loved_ me. You'd _at _least _let _me _go_ through _an _entire _day_ without _seeing_ any _of_ the _Sons_ of _Ipswich_. Or _having_ classes _with_ any _one _of _them_._**

* * *

><p><strong>So. . . What did you think? Reviews mean faster update. Although don't expect it to be too quickly while I'm at Las Vegas but it <em>will <em>get posted. Next chapter school! Do you think Roxy's prayers will be answered?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas chicas, and chicos but I doubt that many of you are reading my story. So here is the long awaited chapter. The first day of school. Roxy oh Roxy has God answered your prayers? Hmm, I wonder what sorts of trouble they'll get into at school. Read and Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: Not Afraid<span>**

I was woken from my first peaceful sleep in a long time, rudely by Lily.

"Ugh, Lily. . . five more minutes," I whined.

"No, you have school today," Lily said.  
>I sat up quickly, "Wait. . . what, Lils can I skip that?"<p>

"No, it's mandatory."

"But I'm not feeling up to it, today," I moaned.

"Why not?" asked Lily.

"Well, other than the fact that I might see the sons of Ipswich today, what is riding to school in a silver GTS 300 Super Vespa going to say about me?" I complained.

"That you're a go getter?"

"Lily!"

"Hmm, what if I play dress up Barbie with you today?" suggested Lily.

"Uh. . . I have a school uniform," I said warily.

"So? It's called modifying it," said Lily.

"Fine, it's not like anyone would _recognize _me," I huffed.

"Yay!" sang Lily.

I glanced at the clock it was 3:10, "What the fuck Lillian Marie Kim!"

"That's not my middle name, its Persephone," said Lily unfazed.

"Whatever, Lily are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes., now go take a shower."

**...**

After my shower, my long black hair that fell just three inches past my hip was blow dried and curled into huge waves by Lily.

She hadn't made many changes to my uniform other than the fact that she had had it tailored the week before without telling me.

So now, my entire outfit clung to my body, which I didn't see as a way of helping me not get noticed by my new classmates.

"Tada!" said Lily after three hours of hard work I was starving.

I was in uniform. My blazer had been tailored so now it fitted my body's shape and hung just past my ribcage. My navy blue sweater was long and also formfitting; it clung to my body and went an inch past my fingertips. My white oxford was bottomed and my red striped tie was knotted. My skirt had been shortened to the length of a mini and made into a sort of a twirly billowing skirt. I was wearing dark blue jeggings underneath with long leather black boots.

"You look so pretty!" Lily chirped.

"Shut up," I muttered, adjusting the black knit cap she had given me.

"Well, I think the smoky eye shadow was a great idea. It brings attention to your lovely purple eyes and makes your bone structure look more defined. Oh and here is the pink glitter lip gloss I put on your lips, you're going to need it the entire day." Lily rambled.

**...**

I headed out the door. But a voice called out for me to stop.

"Mommy!" cried Alex.

"Hey, sweetheart," I said picking him up in my arms.

"Good luck mommy. And throw M&Ms at them to show them you're not afraid of anyone"

I smiled chuckling as I went to the motorcycle.

_I'm not afraid to take a stand  
>Everybody come take my hand<br>We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
>Whatever weather, cold or warm<br>Just let you know that, you're not alone  
>Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road<br>(Intro)  
>Yeah, It's been a ride...<br>I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one  
>Now some of you might still be in that place<br>If you're trying to get out, just follow me  
>I'll get you there<br>(Verse 1)  
>You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em<br>But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em  
>Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem<br>When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn  
>What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world<br>Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if a thing's stopping me  
>I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly<br>And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony  
>No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he<br>From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shit and  
>Whether he's on salary, paid hourly<br>Until he bows out or he shit's his bowels out of him  
>Whichever comes first, for better or worse<br>He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas  
>His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge<br>To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the universe  
>(Hook)<br>I'm not afraid to take a stand  
>Everybody come take my hand<br>We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
>Whatever weather, cold or warm<br>Just let you know that, you're not alone  
>Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road<br>(Verse 2)  
>Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap<br>I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap  
>You said you was king, you lied through your teeth<br>For that fuck your feelings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped  
>And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back<br>I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact  
>Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh"<br>Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground  
>Relax, I ain't going back to that now<br>All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW  
>Cause I ain't playin' around<br>There's a game called circle and I don't know how  
>I'm way too up to back down<br>But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out  
>Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't<br>This fucking black cloud's still follows' me around  
>But it's time to exercise these demons<br>These mother fuckers are doing jumping jacks now!  
>(Hook)<br>I'm not afraid to take a stand  
>Everybody come take my hand<br>We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
>Whatever weather, cold or warm<br>Just let you know that, you're not alone  
>Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road<br>(Bridge)  
>And I just can't keep living this way<br>So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage  
>I'm standing up, Imma face my demons<br>I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground  
>I've had enough, now I'm so fed up<br>Time to put my life back together right now  
>(Verse 3)<br>It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me  
>Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you<br>So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through  
>And don't even realize what you did, believe me you<br>I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger  
>I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of<br>My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead  
>No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise<br>To focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a father  
>So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it<br>You couldn't lift a single shingle lonely  
>Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club<br>Put a ? and lift the whole liquor counter up  
>Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon<br>But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and  
>(Hook)<br>I'm not afraid to take a stand  
>Everybody come take my hand<br>We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
>Whatever weather, cold or warm<br>Just let you know that, you're not alone  
>Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road<em>

Yeah I had a feeling that Alex was talking about the rapper Eminem instead of M&Ms.

**...**

I got to school right before Dominique and people were already starring at me. Damn Dominique and the stupid motorcycle.

I had just gotten off the Vespa when Dominique rolled into the student parking lot. She parked right next to a black H3 Hummer. Why did I have a bad feeling about that?

Dominique killed the engine and jumped over her seat to the back and stood on the back of her convertible.

She hopped off and walked towards me.

"Un_fuckin'_believable," I said.

Dominique gave a careless shrug, "I know right?"

"You are," I added to my first statement.

Dominique just hiked her Stephane Verdino chestnut leather messenger bag higher on her shoulder.

I grabbed the knit cap I had stowed away in my yellow Alexander Wang Large Emile Tote.

"Come on girl, we have to go."

We walked into English. There were only two seats left. One next to a brunette slight guy and the other next to a blonde who had a black beanie on. They looked oddly familiar. I sighed and sat down next to the blonde who cracking his fingers which stuck out from black leather fingerless gloves.

Dominique sat next to the brunette and wiggled her eyebrows saucily.

I stared at her. She huffed and stuck out her tongue. The brunette turned to the blonde, "hey Reid I think we're interrupting some kind of a mental argument, ask the girl next to you if she wants to switch seats with me.

_Fuck!_ I stared at my lap and took out my cell phone. Maybe I can text Lily.

"Erm, hello?" Reid's obnoxious voice broke into my thoughts.

Maybe if I ignored him, he'll shut up.

"You!" Reid started tapping me.

I can't believe he had the nerve to touch me!

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Dominique rudely.

"Asking her if she wants to change seats," said Reid just as rudely.

"Did she say she wanted to change seats?" asked Dominique.

"No. . . "

"So you just automatically assume she wants to sit next to me?"

"What?"

"Come off of it. . . four new students transfer the Spencers and you just happen to think we're friends?"

"Reid let it go," muttered the brunette looking across the room where two guys were looking at us.

"Sorry about that," said the brunette awkwardly to Dominique, "I'm Tyler Simms."

"You don't say," said Dominique coldly.

My brother or should I say the _moron_ shrugged at Reid, "and this is Reid Garwin."

"I know who you are." Said Dominique.

"So you've heard of us?" said Reid cockily.

"Hasn't everyone?" asked Dominique, "The sons of Ipswich and all, colonial trash, blue bloods."

"Who are you?" asked my _amazing hermano _ trying to shift the conversation away from dangerous waters and looking at me.

"Uh. . . "

"She's doesn't talk to jerks, moron, idiots, or dirt bags."

"Are you saying that I'm one of those?" asked Reid.

"What makes you think that you're not all of those?" spat back Dominique.

"Settle down class," said a short fat man with graying hair.

Reid and Dominique shut up.

"Aaron Abbott?"

"Here,"

"Dominique Andre?"

"Here doc."

The fucking _most incredible oppa in the world_ stared at Dominique astounded. The teacher looked at her in shock, no doubt have read her file.

"Miss Andre _you_ are not in uniform."

"I know."

"You do realize that a dress code violation is detention? But since it is your first day I suppose I can let it slide."

"You could, but this isn't going to be a onetime thing Mr. Waugh."

"Roxa—Roxy Si—Blake?"

"Roxy Blake," I said meekly.

"Yes, yes, Roxy Blake."

". . . "

"Reid Garwin," sighed Mr. Waugh.

"Sup Professor man."

"Do I honestly have to tell you to take that thing off your head for the hundredth time?" asked Mr. Waugh.

I shrank in my seat as I slowly took my knit cap of my head.

"Who_ moi_?" asked Reid innocently.

"Yes you," said Mr. Waugh exasperatedly.

"Surely it hasn't been the hundredth already?"

"Well, Mr. Garwin now that I think about I suppose you _are _right it's been so much many more times over."

"I'm insulted Mr. Waugh."

"Good you should be. Chapter 1, Desperation; start reading."

"Yeah! Dreamcatcher was shit."

"Mr. Garwin, Stephen King is famous for being a fantastic writer. So excuse me if I don't care for your opinion."

Dominique rolled her eyes.

No one was really paying attention to the lesson. I took out my cell phone again.

"I would like you all to form groups of four and discuss the book." Mr. Waugh said, going to his laptop.

"Four, so you, me, Caleb, and Pogue?" asked Reid looking at my _oh so lovely brother_.

"But, Caleb and Pogue are joining up with Kate and Sarah." Said my _well you get the point I really dislike this guy._

"Fucking transfers." Said Reid.

"So Rox?"

"Yeah Dom?" I said.

"I suppose we have to get it with a group."

"I _suppose _you have a point there," I smirked.

"Sarcasm?" asked Dominique.

"Total."

Dominique wiped a fake tear off, "I am so proud of you right now."

"Oh stop," I said shoving Dominique lightly across my, let's call him Tyler who I'm not related to in any way, shape or form, and Reid, "you're embarrassing me."

"Oh am I?" asked Dominique pushing me back harder, much harder in fact she made Tyler shove into Reid and Reid into me.

"Yes you are." I said holding my hand up, which Reid grabbed.

"Can you two stop acting like a bunch of kids?"

"Look who's talking," snapped back Dominique.

"I wasn't going to push her," I said slowly.

"Sure," said Reid.

"I really wasn't going to, I know a lost cause when I see one, and I was holding my hand up for a truce,"

"I still don't believe you," said Reid suspiciously.

"Maybe she has a point," said Tyler.

"Can I have my hand back?" I asked. Reid let go, and I pulled my hand back towards me as though I'd been scalded which I had been though figuratively of course.

"Um, since the four of us are sitting together, and everyone else is already in groups why don't we _work _together?" said Tyler a little desperately.

"Don't ever us together, we, us, our, ours, or anything else like that in a sentence that has me and _you _in it," Dominique said a little rudely to Tyler.

"Okay, will you two like to work with me, and Reid?"

"Man, I don't care if you call the two of us, us," said Reid.

"Well, aren't you being a little redundant," I slipped.

Tyler started laughing nervously.

"Garwin, Simms, Blake, Andre, get a move on," barked Mr. Waugh without looking up from his computer.

"Alright kiddos, I'll leave you to discuss this shit," said Dominique taking out her Blackberry.

"I don't think so, you are not getting credit for work you didn't do," said Reid.

"What are you going to do tell?" asked Dominique.

Reid stayed silent.

"Oh _please_ don't let me keep you from being a rat, go on, tell Mr. Waugh, you know what I _dare _you to tell him. Go ahead."

Reid rolled his eyes. "God, PMSing much?"

"Oh, oh _no_ Garwin, I'm bitchy on a regular basis." Smirked Dominique.

"Your words not mine," smirked back Reid, "though I can't say I disagree," he added.

"_Reid!_" said Tyler, smacking Reid.

"What?" asked Reid.

"Apologize to Dominic."

"Actually it's Dominique, Dominic is the male version of the name." I said.

"Oh, _oh!_" gasped Tyler, "I'm _so _sorry."

"It's an easy mistake," said Dominique smiling.

What the fuck! I swear Reid and my jaws were dropped to the ground.

"What the fuck?" thundered Reid.

"My thoughts exactly." I muttered.

"Fucking bipolar," murmured Reid.

"Actually she's not," I said.

"What?" asked Reid.

"She's not." I repeated.

"Not what?" asked Reid.

"Bipolar, I took her to a shrink."

Reid started laughing, "God you are funny."

"So what type of car do you have?" Dominique asked Tyler.

"A H3 Hummer, its black," said Tyler.

"Really?" said Dominique.

"Have fun, Dom, going home today," I sang.

"Do you not have a car?" asked Tyler.

"Oh, no she has a car," I said.

"Then what's the problem?" asked Tyler.

"Do you carpool with your friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we all have dorms, except for Caleb, but we always go to the bar afterwards." Said Tyler.

"That Mickey shithole?" asked Dominique.

"It's Nicky." Said Reid.

"Whatever, still a shithole," said Dominique.

"Hey, Reid going to Nicky's today?" I asked.

"Why, wanna join me?" asked Reid flirtatiously.

"NO! Hell's no! Why on earth would you think that!" I shrieked.

Everyone was starting to look at me.

"I mean, no, I'm good." I said smiling nervously.

"Yeah, I got it." Said Reid.

"Sorry," I said talking with Dominique's stupid British accent.

"She's not good with strangers. . . or anyone in that matter," said Dominique.

"Like I said, have fun afterschool today," I said coldly.

"So what kind of a car do you have?" asked Tyler.

"Lexus RX," Dominique said.

"Porsche Boxster S," I said.

"I was asking Dominique," said Tyler.

"I know," I nodded.

"So do you have a Lexus or a Porsche?" asked Reid.

"What's wrong with having both?" asked Dominique.

"Well, she has a Lexus RX, but it's stuck it the air somewhere so she's driving a Porsche for the time being," I offered.

"Oh, were you guys late? I never saw a Porsche," said Tyler.

"Oh you'll see it," I said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" asked Tyler.

"Dude, a car like that is pretty hard to miss," said Reid.

"Yeah," I said, "especially when it's parked next to your Hummer." I said.

"Oh!"

The bell rang.

"What's your next class?" asked Tyler looking at Dominique.

"European History, you?" said Dominique.

"Same, walk there?" asked Tyler.

"Its fine I'm sure I can manage," said Dominique.

"No, I insist." Tyler said, he looked at Dominique intensely, "that would be the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Okay?"

"Great, let's go,' said Tyler, leading Dominique towards the crowd of people in the halls.

I sighed and walked towards the crowd only to get pulled back.

"Where are you going?" asked Reid.

"To class," I said, "something you should think of doing too," I added.

Reid laughed, "You are really funny."

"Or, you just have a messed up sense of humor," I said.

"See, that's exactly what I mean, you're sarcasm is enriching compared to the fakeness the girls have at this place."

"My sarcasm? Dude, if you think sarcasm is funny I think you should give Dominique a call," I said.

"Nah, she takes sarcasm to the next level, where it's so rude and obnoxious it can't be considered as funny."

"That's nice, can I leave now, and I'm new so I can't exactly waste time not looking for my next class." I said.

"Sure you can, I'd say that could be a solid excuse to why you're late to class for at least a good two weeks."

"Yeah, but still, I have to go," I said.

"What's your next class?" asked Reid.

"Calculus ,you,"

"Same, oh and just saying, its right across the Literature wing."

"Cool," I said.

"Yeah. . . cool," said Reid.

"So see you?" I said walking away.

"Wait, Blake!" said Reid.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to the same place,"

"And?"

"Walk with me woman," said Reid grabbing my hand.

"God you are such a jerk."

"I feel _so_ appreciated."

"You should."

God maybe it wouldn't be all that bad? I mean it _would _be nice if we were on okay terms. And Alex did deserve the truth. And so did Reid.

I let him pull me towards Calculus. What could possibly go wrong? I mean I wasn't okay with him yet, that was going to take a while, and if he proved to be a great guy, well that would make gaining my trust for him a lot easier.

Here goes nothing Calculus, I'm not afraid.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I think that I did a decent job, was accidentally going to write sandwich, because of the hot waiter I'm totally ignoring as I write. This is my first Covenant story so I hope it's alright. I personally think I have to watch Covenant again, in hiding. . . away from people who will think it's weird when I laugh out loud at certain parts of the movie. Especially the swimming scenes, to bad I can't write about that. . . <em>yet. <em>After this story it's Oh the joy of being Reid this story from his point of view, and then its Oh the joy of being Tyler. The swimming scenes"**

**_Aaron Abbott:_ What the hell are you staring at, faggot? **  
><strong><em>Chase Collins:<em> That thing between your legs. It's like a penis, but smaller. **

**_Reid: _****SAY MY NAME!**

**I would really, really, really love it if you guys reviewed. . . It helps make my writing come to me faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, there! It's me. . . Again, but it's probably good for you that's it's me because that means another update! Yay! You know I'm starting to really love it here in Vegas. Too bad I'm too young for gambling. Oh well.**

**Okay a few announcements. I'm sure you're all wonder if what happened to Roxy was rape or not (well mostly , but since you don't have an account I can't PM you). Well that's really just a matter of opinion. I'm sure some of you and Roxy think that it was. But I'm sure others aren't entirely convinced that it was rape and for those people Reid probably doesn't think what he did was that either.**

**And when it's me talking to you people you will know it's me because it's in bold and has a divider separating it from the actual chapter, both at the beginning and at the end. But when it's Roxy think aloud and speaking to the readers it's in bold & italics every other word:**

**Like _so; _right _here!_**

*****back to me*****

**Right and when a new theme or say it's a different part of the story it will be separated with these helpful little fellows '...'**

**And you are right it would be a really brave thing to do, writing a story about rape if it actually happened to the person writing the story.**

**But no it didn't happen to me, and I am really sorry to those people in the world that it had happened to. **

**Sorry for the confusion. And back to the actual story. Enjoy! You know what to do; read and review! In chapter two: _hermano_ is brother in Spanish & _oppa _is what girls would call their older brothers in Korean.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three: It's My Life<span>**

Calculus was okay. Reid and I actually ignored each other for the entire class. He was too busy flirting with a plastic Barbie, I didn't have a doubt would end up in his bed that night. Then it was nutrition and I met up with Dominique.

"Hey Dominique, what's your schedule?" I asked.

"Almost the same as Skylar's. We have Eng., P.E., History, Physics, and Statistics together," She said.

"You _know _I actually don't _know_ who Skylar is, so I wouldn't happen to know his schedule." I said.

"Skylar Tims, you know. . . that guy in English. . . " said Dominique.

"Tyler Simms?" I asked.

"Yeah, isn't that what I said?" asked Dominique.

"Yeah. . . so what's your schedule?" I asked.

"Homeroom, Advanced Composition/ Literature, AP European History, AP Spanish, P.E., Music Technology, AP Statistics, and AP Physics; you?"

"Homeroom, Advanced Comp/Lit, Calculus, French 3, P.E, Advanced Art, AP World History, and AP Chem."

"Ugh, we only have Homeroom, English, and P.E. together!" groaned Dominique.

"It's fine. . . hey listen I have to go to French," I said.

"How on earth did you get into French 3?" asked Dominique.

"You did my homework, and I winged it." I said.

"Hey, walk with you to Language department," said Dominique.

**...**

"See you," I said, at the door.

"Have fun!" said Dominique walking away.

A guy with wavy dark hair sat next to me. "Hey, I'm Chase Collins," he said sticking out his hand.

"Roxy Blake," I said shaking his hand.

"Well, Roxy, how well do you understand French?" said Chase leaning back in his chair.

"Not very well," I admitted.

"Surely you can't be that bad. . . I mean you _did _get into French 3."

"I'm still thinking it's a fluke," I said.

"Well, if you need any help you can always turn to me," said Chase.

"Gee, thanks but I'm sure you're going to regret saying that," I said.

"I doubt that, French is the language of love and what good is learning the language when you can't trick innocent pretty girls into taking private lessons with you so you can flirt with them?" asked Chase.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I'm not one of those 'innocent pretty girls' you're going to trick into taking lessons with you."

"So you're not a pretty girl? Do you prefer beautiful?" asked Chase, "Because you really are gorgeous."

"Thanks," I said laughing.

"What have you been up to Miss Blake?" asked Chase.

"Why do you ask?" I said.  
>"I would <em>love <em>to know why you aren't so innocent," murmured Chase.

"_Monsieur Collins, Simms Mlle avez-vous quelque chose que vous souhaitez partager avec la classe?_"_ *_ asked Mr. Chevalier. I'm pretty sure he said something about me and Chase sharing something with each other?

"_Non, nous ne sommes pas monsieur._"** Said Chase.  
>I gave up trying to understand, I knew I would pass the tests when time rolled around to them, and Dominique always did my homework because she told me online translators were not to be trusted.<p>

**...**

"Hey what's your next class?" asked Chase.

"P.E." I answered.

"Me too, I have White, who do you have?" he asked.

"Ditto," I answered.

"Well, see you in the gym," said Chase teasingly, before walking off.

**...**

"Are we seriously swimming?" asked Dominique putting on the required navy swimsuit.

"I don't know what they expect me to do with my hair, because I am _not _cutting it off just to get a stupid cap on my head." I snapped.

"Why are we swimming? Can't we run or something? What about basketball, I mean _hello_! Boston Celtics. But _no_, the school has to be big on swimming!" said Dominique.

I tied up my long hair into a bun, and grabbed my sweater, the gym was beyond freezing. Dominique followed me with her cap in her hand wearing white basketball shorts over the bottom half of her swimsuit.

"Andre!" barked Mr. White, "why are you wearing shorts!"

"Come off of it!" said Dominique, "swimming really? Why? Do I look like I'm going to end up in the Olympics?"

"So what do want to do Miss Andre?" asked Mr. White coldly.

"Anything else' tennis, volleyball, soccer, football, track and field, lacrosse _even _basketball, aren't you guys like the home of the Boston Celtics?" said Dominique.

"But aren't you a Los Angeles Lakers fan?" asked Mr. White.

"Yeah and? I'm not swimming," snapped Dominique.

"Andre I know who you are, and I know what you are capable of. Just give this swimming thing a chance, and then you can do whatever you want," sighed Mr. White.

"How long?" asked Dominique.

"About a month?" asked Mr. White.

"Fine," huffed Dominique, sitting on one of the bleachers.

"Blake, what seems to be the problem?" asked Mr. White.

"I never said there was a problem," I said.

"Blake do something about your hair," snapped Mr. White.

"Like what; hack it off?" I asked.

"That would be preferable, why would you even grow it that long?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. White but I'm not getting a haircut just so I can swim during P.E. It's my hair, and my life, no one can dictate it for me but me. So forgive me for not wishing to cut it," I said coldly.

"Alright, do whatever you want, can you at least braid it or something so it doesn't float everywhere in the pool?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled out the bun. I braided it and wound it into a tight knot at the back of my head.

It's was my hair, and my life. Like Bon Jovi once said:_  
>It's my life<br>And it's now or never  
>'Cause I ain't gonna live forever<br>I just wanna live when I'm alive (It's my life)  
>My heart is like an open highway<br>Like Frankie said "I did it my way"  
>I just want to live while I'm alive<br>It's my life  
>And it's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just wanna live when I'm alive (It's my life)<br>My heart is like an open highway  
>Like Frankie said "I did it my way"<br>I just want to live while I'm alive  
>'Cause it's my life!<em>

"Hey there," said Chase sitting next to me.

"Hey!" I said.

"Who's your friend," he asked nodding towards Dominique.

"Dominique this is Chase. Chase this is Dominique. Dominique is my best friend and Chase is in French with me." I said.

"Oh, you poor soul," said Dominique laughing.

"I'd been warned." said Chased.

"So, French," asked Dominique.

"Language of love, babe," smirked Chase.

"Really, I thought it was the language of _hate_," said Dominique silkily.

"Are you French?" asked Chase.

"Mmhmm," said Dominique.

"All right cupcakes! Get to work I want groups of four, one in each lane," barked Mr. White.

"You think I can skip this?" asked Dominique.

I shrugged.

"Hey Chase wanna work with us?" asked a pretty black girl.

"Nah, I'm working with these two ladies," said Chase putting an arm around me and Dominique.

"Go for it," said Dominique, "You too, Roxy. You know the saying; keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Dominique got into a group with perky fake girls including Reid's whore for the day.

"Cheer squad much?" muttered Chase.

"You read my mind," I whispered back.

"Hey, I'm Sarah Wenham." Said a blonde.

"And I'm Kate Tunney," said the black girl.

"Cool, I'm Roxy Blake," I said lining up at one of the lanes.

Apparently we were racing against our own groups. Aaron Abbott finished first in his group. The Sons of Ipswich were each first at their best strokes. Dominique was leading her group and Chase was first in ours with me in a close second.

"Alright, girlies hit the showers!" barked Mr. White.

**...**

"God, fucking S.O.B. much?" asked Dominique heading into the showers.

"Chill, it's fine," I said heading to another.

I was done a good ten minutes before the other girls.

"Hey, you're really fast," said Chase coming out from the boys' locker room.

"Or maybe you're just slow," I said.

"Me? Slow? Never! But I did make fun of Abbott," said Chase chuckling.

"Oh you," I said shaking my head.

"Ready?" asked Dominique shaking her dripping hair.

"Yeah," I said walking towards her.

"Dominique!" called out Tyler.

"Hmm," asked Dominique.

"You're eating lunch with us _right_, " asked Tyler.

"Um, yeah?" said Dominique.

"Cool," said Tyler, coming forward and putting an arm around Dominique. Wow Tyler, I thought, I guess knocking chase and me out of the way was purely accidental.

"Hey Chase eat with us!" said Kate.

"Yeah! We need some chivalry!" added Sarah.

I quirked an eyebrow at Chase, "You? Chivalry? In the same sentence? I may not know you but I know you're definitely not that."

Chase shrugged, "come on, before the freshmen hit the lines."

I got into the salad line, and was the first one done.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" asked Reid, done paying.

"Does it matter?" I asked, I followed him to the table in the middle of the lunch room. Brilliant idea Dominique, sitting with people I didn't like for lunch.

I took out my iPod and a book: What do you know the first song playing was Bon Jovi.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
>No silent prayer for faith-departed<br>I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
>You're gonna hear my voice<br>When I shout it out loud  
>It's my life<br>It's now or never  
>But I ain't gonna live forever<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive (It's my life)  
>My heart is like an open highway<br>Like Frankie said "I did it my way"  
>I just wanna live while I'm alive<br>It's my life  
>This is for ones who stood their ground<br>For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
>Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake<br>Luck ain't even lucky  
>You've got to make your owns breaks<br>It's my life  
>And It's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just wanna live when I'm alive (It's my life)<br>My heart is like an open highway  
>Like Frankie said "I did it my way"<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive  
>It's my life<br>Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
>Don't bend don't break, baby don't back down<br>It's my life  
>And it's now or never<br>'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just wanna live when I'm alive (It's my life)<br>My heart is like an open highway  
>Like Frankie said "I did it my way"<br>I just want to live while I'm alive  
>It's my life<br>And it's now or never  
>I ain't gonna live forever<br>I just wanna live when I'm alive (It's my life)  
>My heart is like an open highway<br>Like Frankie said "I did it my way"  
>I just want to live while I'm alive<br>'Cause it's my life!  
><em>"Hey," said a loud voice breaking into my head.

It was Pogue.

"Reid, did you buy everything?" asked Caleb, walking towards us with Sarah.

I put away my iPod, looks like I wouldn't be left in peace today.

"Hi babe!" said Kate kissing Pogue.

"PDA much?" asked Dominique walking with Tyler on one side of her, and Chase on the other. They were standing so close to each other I wondered how they walked without tripping.

"Hey…Dominique are you French," asked Caleb.

"_Oui. Et ils se trouvent tous; le français est la langue de la haine n'est pas l'amour __Danvers__. Et à vrai dire ça ne fonctionne pas avec les dames._"*** said Dominique.

"I took Spanish, you're in my class," said Caleb as Chase started laughing.

"Roxy you're taking French right?" asked Reid.

"Yes," I said glaring at him.

"I'm only in French 2," said Tyler, "What did she say?"

"Why don't you ask her?" I sighed really; I didn't want to explain how I got into French 3.

"You're eating the salad?" asked Dominique, I nodded, "is it any good."

"I don't know, taste it," I said.

"Paranoid!" smirked Dominique grabbing a leaf of lettuce.

"I am not, I just know better than to argue with Lily." I said.

"She's a hypochondriac, school food can't be that bad," Dominique said.

"You were asleep during here lecture; something about grade D food, and chemicals in the chicken, and ugh!" I muttered.

Dominique took a cherry tomato, "You know this is worse than that time she talked to us about ice cream."

"Ew! Ice cream," I groaned.

"Which was totally mean! I mean you can't ask a girl to give up her comfort food; like chocolate," Dominique added.

"I can't have chocolate until next month!" said Kate eating a Hershey bar innocently.

"Then what are you doing?" I asked.

"Why?" demanded Dominique, "Are you only allowed to have chocolate during your time of the month?"

"But I thought _that_ was last week!" said Pogue.

"What was last week?" asked Sarah.

"You know, _it_," Pogue said shuddering.

"What's it?" I asked.

"Her _period_," Pogue said like he uttered a horrible curse word,

"Her transforming into a she wolf?" asked Dominique.

"Oooh, time of the month," I added.

"There's a she wolf in the closet. Ah oooo!" Sang Dominique.

"No wonder Mr. De Soto, hated you," I said.

"Who's Mr. De Soto?" asked Tyler.

"Her Spanish teacher," I said at the same time Dominique said, "Her French teacher."

"Interesting,"

We went back to eating lunch.

**...**

Advanced Art was fun.

"Hey there!" said Tyler sitting next to me.

"Oh, hey," I said.

"Wow, Advanced Art you must be really good," said Tyler.

"I guess, are you?" I asked.

"Well, the master _did _teach me, so I guess I'm okay," said Tyler.

"Why did you take art?" I asked, wanting to know why Tyler got a professional to help him and I never did.

"Because someone very close to me left me and was really good at art," said Tyler, sadly.

He couldn't be talking about dad! Dad was in an asylum in upstate New Jersey.

The teacher was talking about the 'great artists of the past' and I was doodling a sketch of Lily because truth is I had heard that speech a million times.

"Okay class, the object of art is o make something out of nothing," I want you to come up with a piece with your partner, giving each other turns to put something into your creation."

"Is this like that game where one person draws a line or something and the other person draws another line and they go back and forth?" asked Tyler.

"I guess, you start," I said.

Tyler drew an S. I drew a beautiful flower in the middle of it.

"You're left handed!" said Tyler.

"Yeah," I said.

"That is so cool!"

Tyler added a curve to the top half of the S so now it was an O, I drew a mirror inside it. Tyler drew many long curves along one side of the O. It was now a messed up brush. I drew another line along the bottom half of the S so it closed. Tyler put a little o at the end of the brush. I put a ring around it and put two key chains on it. "Every creation needs the name of their creator," I said.

Tyler wrote my name in one of the key chains and his in the other. "True."

"Look here class! Simms and Blake did an excellent job! Can I keep this to show my other classes?" asked Mrs. Whitlock.

"Actually," said Tyler, "I kind of wanted to keep it."

"Well, go ahead, you two must be rather attached to your drawing," said Mrs. Whitlock nicely.

**...**

"See you!" I said heading for World History.

"Yeah," said Tyler, he seemed like he wanted to say more, but I left before he could.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*<em>****_Monsieur Collins, Simms Mlle avez-vous quelque chose que vous souhaitez partager avec la classe?_**

**Mister Collins, Miss Simms do you have something you wish to share with the class? **

**_**_****_Non, nous ne sommes pas monsieur._**

**No, we don't sir.**

******* **_Oui. Et ils se trouvent tous; le français est la langue de la haine n'est pas l'amour Danvers. Et à vrai dire ça ne fonctionne pas avec les dames._**

**Yes. And they all lie; french is the language of hate not love Danvers. And truth be told it doesn't work with the ladies.**

**Yeah. . . you know finding songs for the theme of every chapter is actually really fun. PM and review for song suggestions. Go to /user/Erin1234Chang#p/c/C9F65E8D6C1EDBA9 on YouTube to listen to the playlist while reading XD.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, there! I'm proud of the fact that even though I'm enjoying myself during vacation having a lot of fun during the day and whatnot, I still find time to write and update this story. I'm also proud of the fact that I got past updating three chapters for you! Because usually when I only do three I lose my touch with the story.**

**Just out of curiosity, how long do you think I should get along with this story before I post Reid's story Oh the joy of Being Reid. . . and what about Tyler's? I think I can finish this story and then do Tyler's but for some reason it seems to me that it would make more sense if you were reading both Roxy's and Reid's story.**

**Btw, not taking French: I'm trilingual; English (durh!), Spanish, and Korean. All foreign lines are here courtesy of Google Translate, so sorry if they're wrong. . . And a note on the Korean ones, I'm Korean but I'm not _that_ good. So _many_ different ways to say the same thing and _so _many characters! I'm glad English only has twenty-six letters.**

**Enjoy! And remember to review, alert or favorite!**

**Poll will be put up on my profile on when to release Reid story. I won't put up Tyler's unless you guys _really _want it before Reid's and/or Roxy's story(ies) is complete.**

**School will be starting this month so updates will be slow. This is like a filler chapter I didn't really know what to write so I wrote this to the 7 people who reviewed, the 7 people who favorite, the 11 people who alerted and the 892 people who read this story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four: Unfriend You<span>**

School, was finally over! First week finished! I walked towards my Vespa glad that it wasn't raining.

I got home before Dominique. Lily wasn't home either which meant that Alex wasn't home either. I changed into a red camisole and white cotton shorts before heading to the kitchen.

I wasgoing to finish all my homework but somehow I decided against it. I grabbed a large container of ice cream and headed to the living room. Oprah, oh my I am pathetic.

The door bell rang as I was half way finished with the ice cream. I got up and went to get it.

"Hello, is this Roxy Blake?" asked the deliver.

"Yes?" I said.

"Can you sign your name here?" he asked handing it to me.

"And here are your flowers," he said handing me the dozens of red roses. I headed back inside looking for a card of some sorts in the roses. It fell out. 

_It feels as though I've known you forever though it's only been a week. I know you probably don't feel that way towards me but to me it seems as though you played and will continue to play an important part in my life. You remind me of someone I knew and was really fond of. I hope you enjoy the flowers._

There was no name I turned it over.

_To Roxy Blake, from Another Ordinary Rich Guy._

Did that mean he was a jerk?

Whatever, I must have been PMSing big time because I never felt so bad before. My bad bad day turned to worse as my thoughts turned to Tyler. My brother who had been sitting next to me every day during Advanced Art. He was sweet none the less even though he didn't know who I was, something that might have made me happy but only fueled the burning fire of anger inside me. Not once in two years had he contacted me, he chose to believe his friend's story about when I got raped, yes he was nice to me but it hurt that my brother cared more about strangers than he did about his own sister.

By now I was back in my bedroom with a bottle of Moonshine, corn whiskey, I knew that Dominique would probably get mad I was raiding her liquor cabinet but I need something really hard. Unfriend you by Greyson Chance was playing on repeat.

_I really thought you were the one  
>It was over before it begun<br>It's so hard for me to walk away  
>But I know I can't stay<br>_Amazing, I was getting advice from a thirteen year old. I know if anyone ever asked me I would deny that I had ever felt anything towards Reid besides hate. I didn't want to feel what Reid's one nightstands felt.

_You're beautiful and crazy too  
>Maybe that's why I fell into you<br>Even though you would pretend to be  
>You were never with me<br>_That was necessarily true. He had issues, but who didn't? He was like Adonis really good looking. He pretended to be with everyone, I doubt there was a girl he was with that he actually had feelings for.

_So it's over yeah we're through, so I'll unfriend you  
>You're the best liar ever knew, so Imma unfriend you<br>cause I should have known, right from the start  
>I'm deleting you right from my heart<br>Yeah it's over, my last move is to unfriend you  
><em>I wish I could say the same as Greyson Chance, I can't delete him from my heart. But I guess I should have known. I wish I could unfriend him but we were never really friends to begin with. My heart wants it to not be true, maybe it wasn't rape what Reid had done, but my body knows it was.

_I thought in time that you could change  
>And my time and love would heal the pain<br>And I didn't want this day to come  
>But now all I feel is numb<br>_Well I came back didn't I? But Reid hadn't changed at all, if anything he got worse; more girls and more hookups. I thought that maybe time would heal me but it didn't, I knew that since I first saw him in English.

_So it's over yeah we're through, so Imma unfriend you  
>You're the best liar ever knew, so Imma unfriend you<br>cause I should have known, right from the start  
>I'm deleting you right from my heart<br>Yeah it's over, my last move is to unfriend you  
><em>Greyson what do you know? I love your song even though it causes me pain but you're only 13 and some nameless songwriter wrote this song. You're just singing it with your incredible voice.

_You come on to everybody  
>Everybody all the time<br>You give up to anybody  
>What I thought was only mine<em>

Well maybe I was a little too trusting towards him all my life. God knows it's true the fucking womanizer. _  
>So it's over now we're through, so I'll unfriend you<br>You're the best liar I ever knew, so I will unfriend you  
>'Cause I should have known, right from the start<br>That you didn't have a human heart  
>Yeah it's over my last move is to unfriend you<br>Unfriend you_

_So I'll unfriend you  
>Unfriend you<br>_Truer words never spoken, Greyson.

"Oh my god. Oh! I can't even think strainght," I moaned.

That was how Lily had found me; hair messed up and in a ratty loose bun. Lily sighed and tucked me into bed a little better before leaving.

**…**

"Good morning!" chimed Dominique throwing open the curtains.

"Ugh," I moaned, "Go away," my voice was muffled by my pillow. I put the blankets over my head to block out the light and then realized I couldn't breathe. I lifted my head up, "Leave…now!" I said, "fuck!" it felt as though my head had been divided into a million parts and each part was being slammed into a brick wall repeatedly.

"What happened to you?" asked Dominique.

"Leave!"

"Okay Sleeping Ugly."

I got up and went to the bathroom; though it took me a while to get there and I had to grab a hold of the things in my path to keep upright.

I looked as though I'd gone through hell and back. Dark bags under my eyes, sickly pale greenish skin, I looked bony and my hair was a mess.

After a long shower I looked slightly better but didn't feel any better.

Lily was still in the kitchen when I got down, "what are you still doing here?" I asked.

"Cooking you breakfast," said Lily, "Scrambled eggs, fruit salad and hash brown. It helps with hangovers."

"Okay," I said warily.

"Here!" said Lily slamming down a glass in front of me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Vodka, it'll help balance out the alcohol in your system," she said.

I pushed it back, "any more tips?" I asked.

"Well I don't think you want to try number 3."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Having sex," said Lily.

"LILY!" I grabbed my head, "ow that hurts."

"Here," said Lily pushing another glass in front of me.

"What is that?' I asked cautiously.

"Lemon Gatorade," said Lily defensively.

"Well you did just try to get me to drink vodka," I snapped. "Ow!"

After eating Lily held me back, "aspirin."

"Thanks Lils how can I repay you?" I asked turning to leave.

"Well…"

Crap.

"You could listen about my night." said Lily.

I sat back down, "Okay Lily do your worst."

"Okay so I was shopping with Alex when the cutest guy came over. A little _too_ young for me and not my type but cute none the less. _Hmm_, now that I think about it he sounds like the perfect guy for you!" said Lily.

"Lily," I said, "Focus."

"Right, I think he was 17 but he seemed _really _interested in Alex. Hmm," said Lily racking her head, "he said the strangest thing ever. He looked at Alex and said that kid is going to get a lot of girls."

T looked up at her.

"Don't worry, I glared at him for you. He asked me if Alex was my kid but I said I was his aunt and that his mother, you of course; not that I mentioned any names, was going through a hard time."

"Oh, what did he say?" I asked.

"How old I was. I said I was 23,"

"Lily!" I said exasperatedly.

""What? That's what it says on my license, and besides I'm in charge of you and Dominique what harms a few years."

"Lily that's five years." I said.

"Okay back to the story, he tries to flirt with me; all throughout this Alex is very bored. And he might or might not have thrown an opened water bottle at the guy, whose name I still don't know. And then the blonde loses at the respect I had gotten for him by asking me to buy him booze!" said Lily angrily.

"And you thought this guy was my soul mate?" I asked.

"Not soul mate! Good for you!" said Lily.

I shook my head, "Lily did he get the booze without you helping him?"

"Yes," mumbled Lily.

I nodded, "hmm." I walked away.

"Wait where are you going?" asked Lily.

"To Alex, I want to thank him for being the responsible adult." I said.

"He's at the park with Dominique," offered Lily.

We both stared at each other.

"Ugh!" I moaned grabbing Lily's car keys and a jacket.

"Wait don't you think you should change?" asked Lily.

I looked down I had changed into a gray camisole and black basketball shorts after the shower; I had been planning on sleeping through Saturday.

I raced to my bed room and slipped off the shorts and wiggled on a pair of black skinny jeans, I dropped the jacket I had grabbed on top of my bed and yanked a white cardigan out of my closet. I slipped my feet into a pair of chunky purple flip-flops and was off.

"Wait!" said Lily pulling on a white jacket, "I want to go to."

"I'm driving," I said

"It's my car," whined Lily.

"It's my child," I said.

"Fine, but if my BMW Convertible baby gets hurt, you're paying," said Lily.

"Deal," I said.

"Lily what model is this?" I asked getting into the dark green convertible.

"335i according to Dominique whatever that means; all I know is that the trimming is . Bamboo Anthracite Wood and it has Oyster and Black Dakota leather seats." said Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Kudos to the seven that reviewed. Sneak peeks to reviewers if you've got accounts sorry anons unless you give me your email I don't know how to give you guys i hope this gives you encouragment to review.<br>**


End file.
